Last Words
by AlyCat3
Summary: ONE SHOT! Be carful what you say to your siblings because it might be the last thing they here. Rated T for mild language


sorry this is so long, i didn't' originally plan it like that but once i start typing the words just come to me. please read it all the way threw and tell me what you think

* * *

Last Words

I was so bored!

The new Silver Centre comic wasn't coming out until next week, I had just beat the high score on my latest game, and I had ordered a pizza an hour ago and that was all gone.

There wasn't going to be anything on TV for another few hours!

What was a turtle to do?

I sighed as I threw my comic book to the side and got up to see if I could go ask Master Splinter if I could go to the nearest game store.

Maybe there was something new there that had yet to reach my ears.

I flipped of the railing of the second floor and landed just inches away from the far side of our indoor pool.

Smiling to myself I ran to the wooden door and slide it open calling out "Master Splinter? Are you in here? Hay can I"

"not now Michelangelo" came the reply of my fatherly figure.

I poked my head in all the way and saw him sitting in that wired pose of his with steam coming up all around him.

He was meditating, how boring can you get.

"But master I just wanted to ask"

"my son we can deal with whatever it is later".

I opened my mouth one more time but then turned away in defeat.

Master Splinter wouldn't have let me go out in broad daylight to the game store anyways.

Maybe I could go and see what Don's doing.

Yeah he was always dealing with some cool doohickey, maybe he needed help.

I ran over to his room and didn't pause when opening the door to his lab.

"Hay Don" I called at the top of my voice "what you doing?"

my brother barley glanced up from his computer screen before muttering hello.

But he didn't give me an answer.

"Awl come on Donnie, let's go out and work on the battle shell, I'll bet she needs a test drive".I tried in my most persuading voice.

"You'd lose that bet" the purple bandana had still yet to turn all the way and look at me!

"I just took her out for a test drive last night; you know when you just had to watch that zombie marathon."

I screwed up my face to try and come up with something else before he snapped "Mike, can't you see I'm busy? I'll do something with you later now please get out" my shoulders fell in defeat, there was no point in pestering Don when he was in his snapping turtle mood.

It just ruined all of the fun.

So I left with quickly falling spirits.

I huffed as I strode in the middle of the lair and looked around for something else to do.

I looked down at my nunchuks in my belt and decided what the hell?

I beat Leo wouldn't mind having a go with me.

I'd surprise him so much that I wanted to do some training with him; he'd do it with me for hours.

At least I hoped that'd be what he was thinking, instead of knowing that I had previously replaced all of the stuffing in our practice dummies with chocolate pudding.

I had been planning on saving that little trick for tonight's practice but why not now?

Trying to wipe the grin off my face I went over to the dojo and stopped in shock at what I saw.

No Leo in there practicing his kata's?

Or meditating or anything else of the sort?

Where on earth could he have gotten to?

I thought about it and decided the only other place he might be, besides watching the news and the TV was currently off, was in his room.

I bunched up my muscles and proceeded to leap over the metal railing once again, coming to a rest right in front of my oldest brother's room.

I still didn't have the sense to knock on his door, but that might have been the reason he looked kind of cross when I said "hay Leo, how's it going?"

"Mikey" he said in exasperation "I'm trying to read something. Do you mind bothering someone else right now?"

my face fell in disappointment.

I have no idea why I had counted on Leonardo to try and bring some fun to this place.

"But Leo" I whined "there's no one else to bother except Raph! Please can't we go out and do something, I'll even train with you" I said trying to hide the mischievousness from my voice.

I could tell I had surprised him but his next words helped nothing "umm well if you still want to, I can do it later, just not now" and with that he went back to whatever was in his hands.

As I dejectedly turned away from my last hope of fun, a small pit started forming in my stomach.

I knew Raph was in a pretty bad mood right now, we had gone out a couple nights ago and his bike had got a bit messed up so he said he was going to spend the day tuning it up.

The only thing left to do was to go and try and pull a prank on him, but that would almost guarantee a good beating.

Still with nothing else to do I headed over to the door that leads to the garage any way.

I had barely placed one foot out of the door when I heard my hot headed brother snap "not now Mikey."

I ignored this as I had already heard this one today.

Raph was my last hope of fun around here and I wasn't leaving until he forced me to.

"Hay Raphe boy, you want to go out and do something? Maybe bash a few heads in, you know instead of mine".

I actually heard his teeth grind together from the other side of his bike.

Wow he must be worse then I thought.

"I said go away Mikey, I'm not in the mood for this."

I sighed dramatically as I leaned up against his bike "you now Raph, you've really got to move around a bit or your legs are going to fall asleep and we all know that's never a good thing, you can't afford any less blood loss going threw your body or your brain will stop all the way."

"Mikey" I could here violence dripping from his words but I wasn't giving up yet, if he didn't give me something to do I was going to die!

I bent over the side of the bike so that I could kind of see his feet sticking out before I said "I bet if we leave now, Master Splinter wouldn't even notice. We could go out just for a few hours, none of the others would even know".

But as those last words left my mouth my hand slipped, I had been grasping his handle bar to support myself as I leaned over and my hand had squeezed the throttle by accident.

The motor started up any way and the loud roar of it was only masked by my brothers.

I leapt back all the way to the door as Raphael's words rang out "Michelangelo I'm going to kill you".

I looked back just as the door closed and nearly busted my shell laughing; Raph was covered in some black substance that I took to be oil.

It was only as the lift landed back inside the lair did I realize that, though Raph had temporarily gotten ride of it, I was now more bored then before.

Then as I stood there looking around an idea struck me that seemed as obvious as Raph hitting me over the head.

I could go skate boarding.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my bored, using it to not only flip over the railings once again, but to speed out of there.

I took the familiar trek threw the sewers until I hit my favorite spot.

The thrill of flying threw the air with nothing more then the board beneath me was a thrill that never got old.

I don't know how long I stayed down there, but when I finally stopped my breathing was a bit heavier then usual.

I briefly considered just walking home, but that was to boring.

Placing the bored back down I started speeding back home.

I decided at one intersection that I wasn't as tiered as I thought I was.

if I went left I would only have to turn left again to go home.

But if I went right, it was like taking the long way around with several extra miles.

And I knew that there was quite a big pot whole half way down that leads to even lower levels of the sewer.

The decision was pathetically easy as I shifted my weight to the right.

I screamed my delight as I started picking up speed on the down word slope.

Just as I was about to bunch up my muscles for the jump, it came too early.

This time it was a scream of pain as the wheels caught and I flipped head over heels, sliding down the muck and landing hard after my skid.

The fall seemed to be a lot longer then it should have been.

I blinked and groaned as I looked around in confusion.

It was extra dark down here, and if I wasn't much mistaken, I was no longer on the slope I was before.

I looked up trying to get my bearing and gasped at what I saw.

The hole in the sewers seemed to have tripled in size.

And I had fallen right threw.

I tried to gauge how far down I had fallen and decided that even if all five of us stood on each others heads we still couldn't have reached the edge.

I decided to get up any way and try to find another way out, and then gasped in pain, while falling back to the ground.

I looked down at myself repulsed.

That fall had done a lot worse to me then I had originally thought.

My knees were a bloody mess and my left ankle was not bent in a way it should.

Both of my hands were severely scrapped up, and I think my forehead had decided to ingest gravel for a new hobby.

Raising one of my blood spattered hands to try and feel the extent of the injury's to the back of my head the full impact of what this meant really sunk in.

none of the others new where I was, I had no idea how long i had been gone for I don't know how long, and all of them had wanted me to leave them alone any ways.

The hilarity of the situation made bubbles of hysterical laughter start to show.

Still, if they knew what kind of situation I was in they would come running, I knew it.

So I reached down for my shell cell in my belt, and let out another groan when I realized it was no longer on.

I glanced around me hoping it hadn't fallen to far away when I saw it.

Dangling above me by a thousand feet!

My belt must have gotten caught when I had fallen; it was now firmly stuck on a piece of dangling cement with my cell in a hidden pocket.

the fact that i had also chose this occasion to not where my helmet or extra padding was probably not the best idea i'd ever had.

Could this get any worse?

Leonardo's POV

"Mikey! Mikey?"

the anger and frustration I had felt at my youngest brother sneaking out when none of us had been looking had quickly given way to fear and desperation.

It had been almost eight hours straight and none of us had heard a word from him.

This just wasn't like him.

He wasn't usually the one to get into trouble, and if I had thought this was just some joke he was playing on us for ignoring him, that was long gone.

He would never ignore me when I was calling out to him as if my life depended on it.

The last words each of us had spoken to him in my mind like the worst horror movie in the world.

_"Later, Get Out, Not Now, I'm going to kill you". _

I knew that the last one at least wasn't really meant for harm, Raph would never intentionally do that to Mikey, but still.

How could we have just ignored him like that?

I vowed that when I found him I wouldn't even say a word about that stupid prank of his, and I would go out with him at least once a day to make sure he never got so bored again.

My phone went of in my belt and I quickly pulled it out, hoping against hope it was Mikey saying how sorry he was for losing track of time or even that he was hurt somewhere.

Anything would have been better then this endless silence.

My heart fell as I realized it was just Don.

Still I flicked open my phone and said "yea Don? Did you find him?"

his voice was just as desperate as mine as he answered "no! I've looked everywhere. All of his favorite places to skate bored look like they haven't been visited in days. I called Raph and he says he hasn't come up with anything either."

I refused to let him here the anguish of his words in my voice.

Only the determination "we'll find him, don't worry he's probably just gone and dropped his phone somewhere before getting lost."

I don't think I did a very good job of hiding it.

I sighed and started rubbing my face with exhaustion.

"Lets meet back up at the lair and try to come up with something a little more tactical then just wondering me back at home" then I hung up.

in retrospect it hadn't been the brightest idea just to go looking, but none of us had thought to find Mikey's cell signal.

we had just thought we'd find him goofing of in one of the man made underground skate board parks.

I sighed in defeat as I reached an intersection.

There was nothing about it in particular that caught my attention, it was actually one of those tunnels that none of us really explored any more cause the leakage there was extra bad and I always had a bad feeling the cement was going to get to wet and give way under our weight.

But still, I couldn't help looking down the right tunnel with curiosity.

It was probably just a waist of time, I was going to be the last one to get back and Raph was going to complain that I had just wasted my time… but still.

I decided to go that way for just a few feet until I proved to my brain that this was just another false lead.

I hadn't gone ten feet in however when I stumbled and nearly fell into the biggest hole I'd ever seen in this part of the sewer system.

My mouth gaped open slightly as I looked down and realized I couldn't eve see the bottom of this thing.

There was no way Mikey could have come down this way, none of us could have made the leap across this whole even if he had attempted it on wheels.

Shrugging I was fixing to turn back when something strange caught my eye.

I turned back to the gaping chasm with closer eyes trying to discern what hadn't caught my attention.

When my eyes finally landed on a thin strip of dark brown leather my heart nearly stopped.

Not only was this belt identical to the one around my waist, but it also had my brothers cell shell and nun chucks wrapped up as well.

My hand felt like it was made of a solid block of ice as I bent down and picked it up.

My hands were shaking so badly I was surprised I could still hold it.

My hand convulsed over it like I was holding my own little brother in my arms.

Fear was starting to seep into every one of my poor's as I looked back into the whole with a heavy heart.

"Mikey?" I realized my voice was so low and weak with worry that he probably couldn't have heard me if he was standing right beside me.

I cleared my throat and called out as loud as I could "Mikey! Are you down there? Come on bro, answer me."

I waited in the echoing silence but heard nothing.

I pursed my lips in thought, maybe he wasn't down there.

Until my eyes landed on something on the opposite side of the hole.

All the air hitched up in my throat as I saw Michelangelo's skate bored on the opposite side of this gap, broken in half.

With fumbling fingers I reached back to grab my cell flipped it open and hit redial.

Donatello's voice was filled with hope as he answered "Leo! What's going on? Did you find Mikey?"

my voice was sharper then I intended out of stress as I answered "Don meet me at the intersection at 24 and Wood Heaven, and bring as much rope as you have."

Michelangelo's POV

The humor of the situation had long sense worn off and I was now left with nothing but pain radiating threw every bit of my skin.

My leg I could deal with, it wasn't the first time I had hurt that.

My knee pads and elbow pads had been torn away from me just like my belt, so though I wasn't used to all of that being scrapped up it was bearable.

No what was getting to me was my head.

Every time I reached up to whip away the new trickle of blood my hand came away redder then Raph's bandana.

I was starting to get really sleepy, but I also remembered three things Don had always told us.

Always swim parallel to the surf instead of towards it, when infected squeeze as much puss as you can out of the wound no matter how much it hurt, and never fall asleep if you might have gotten a concussion.

Because you might not wake up.

But I was so tired!

I know that I had lost consciousness several times, at one point I even thought I had heard Leo call out for me, but this must have been just whist full thinking.

More rubble had continued to rain down upon me so that the hole above me was now almost the length of three alligators tail to tail.

And it had all fallen on me.

I was half buried under all of this and was starting to have problems breathing.

I started to hallucinate again, thinking I heard my brothers talking from somewhere above me.

I smiled to myself, pretending that all this rock was really just my nice warm blankets and that my bro's were outside my door planning on how to get me out of bed.

Then clear as day I heard three voices call out my name.

Wow I never new hallucinations could be so clear.

I didn't call back, not wanting to ruin it.

It was hard though, they all sounded really upset.

After hearing this several more times I decided to try calling out for help again, if only to take the anguish out of my imaginary brothers.

"You guys! Hay can anyone hear me? Helllllllooooooo?"

my voice sounded kind of funny as it echoed of the walls around me.

"Mikey! Michelangelo!" I gasped as I looked back up at the hole, my heart soring.

There were all three of my brothers and my master, looking down at me.

I yelled in delight and tried to get to my feet, until I remembered there was half a building worth of rubble was on top of me.

I fell back to the ground in pain.

"Hang on Mikey I'm coming down" I heard Leo's voice call out.

I tried to tell him what a stupid idea that was, how on earth was he gang to get down here then get back up?

I never got the chance before I knew it my oldest brother was by my side, rubbing my head to get the excess blood out of my eyes and patting my shell comfortingly.

He murmured something that I didn't really catch then proceeded to start getting all the rubble off of me.

It went pretty well until he got to the biggest chunk that was covering my lower half.

I screamed in pain as blood rushed back into my legs, especially the broken one.

More choruses of are your alight? What happened?

But I was no longer paying attention.

In fact the blackness was coming on even faster and thicker then before.

Leo had to say my name several times for it to sink in and even then I didn't feel like answering.

"Come on Mikey you got to stay awake, were almost there".

"but i'm tired" i said in my whiniest voice.

a soft chuckle from my brothers chest and i thought i herd him murmur "and i thought i'd never get to hear that againg".

wow maybe i really am still dreaming.

I muttered something none distinct as my brother bent down and picked me up.

I felt like a small child as I was cradled close to his chest.

I heard him call up to the others that they needed to pull us back up now.

The last thing I heard before I went under completely was "don't worry Mikey I'll take care of you".

Then all went black.

Three Weeks Later

Leonardo's POV

The loud resending bang that every one of us felt in the whole lair had me darting out of my room and bending over the railing calling out "hay is everyone okay?"

then when I realized what I was seeing I couldn't help but double over with laughter.

Raph was chasing Mikey around the lair.

The previous was covered from head to toe in a black powdery substance.

While the prankster himself seemed perfectly clean and was running for his life.

I couldn't seem to breath at the sight before me.

Some things never change.

* * *

so tell me what you think. any comments questions or even burns are alright, just as long as you read it all the way thru first


End file.
